


Almost Lost

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Nathaniel has been badly injured in the final fight against Hawkmoth, landing him in the hospital and leaving Ladybug to tell his fiancé what happened.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Almost Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Day 7 - Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440509) by [Marc_Anciel_Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan). 



> Or as I like to call it, a better ending to Day 7 of my Nathmarc November series!

“Marc!” A voice called out to him, startling him out of his thoughts. Marc put the dish he was washing down and turned around, resting a hand on a nearby knife as he did so.

He was extremely surprised when one of the heroes of Paris skidded into his and Nathaniel’s kitchen. “Ladybug? What, what are you doing here?”

The heroine looked up, and Marc was startled to see tears streaming down her face. “It’s Nathaniel, he’s been badly in the fight against Hawkmoth.”

“What!? What was he doing in a fight against Hawkmoth?!” Marc shrieked.

Ladybug paused at that. “He, he didn’t tell you? I mean it was against the rules but I honestly thought he would tell you.”

She started to ramble, but Marc was having none of it. “Ladybug. Tell me what Nathaniel was doing in a fight against Hawkmoth.”

Ladybug seemed to snap out of it because of that. “Marc, Nathaniel is Fantôme. He has been for a while. That’s why he was fighting against Hawkmoth. And he was badly injured during the fight but thankfully he’s still alive. I can take you to him now.”

Marc just stared at her, trying to process the information Ladybug had dropped on him. “Oh my gosh.” He whispered. He felt dizzy and like he was going to throw up again.

When his world finally stopped spinning, he looked up at Ladybug who looked like she wanted to touch him but was holding herself back. “Take me to my fiancé.”

Ladybug seemed like she wanted to argue, but after seeing the look on Marc’s face knew there was no stopping him. “Alright.”

A quick swing and a talk to a doctor, Ladybug had gotten Marc to Nathaniel’s room. “I’ll give you some privacy.”

Marc barely heard the spotted heroine leave. He was too busy focused on his injured fiancé. The longer he stared at Nathaniel’s barely moving body, the white bandages on his arm and covering his left eye, and his flaming red hair flared out on the pillow his head was resting on, the more Marc wanted to cry.

“Oh Nathaniel. My sweet, brave, beautiful Nathaniel. Why? Why did you have to be a hero?” He couldn’t hold the tears in anymore and began sobbing before clutching Nathaniel’s hand. “Why did it have to be you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Vee!


End file.
